


don't want to be alone this christmas

by CaptainMarvel42



Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drinking, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loneliness, No Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: Rey noticed him when she walked into the bar. He was handsome in an unconventional way, his strong features softened by his long hair. She was attracted to him, but that's not what drew her attention. He looked as rough as she felt, sitting alone at the bar, nursing a whiskey.(Or: Ben and Rey meet at a bar on Christmas Eve.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072601
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Christmas Eve

Rey noticed him when she walked into the bar. He was handsome in an unconventional way, his strong features softened by his long hair. She was attracted to him, but that's not what drew her attention. He looked as rough as she felt, sitting alone at the bar, nursing a whiskey. 

Rey sat next to him. "Two of whatever he's having," she said to the bartender. She put her coat on the empty barstool next to her. 

The man looked at her. "I went for the cheap stuff," he warned. 

Rey huffed. "A thank you would be nice." Maybe sitting with him had been a mistake, but she didn't want to drink alone. 

"Sorry." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Ben."

At least he sounded sincere. "Rey."

The bartender came back with their drinks. They clinked their glasses, and she took a sip, relishing the burn. It was nice to feel something.

Ben put down his glass. "What brings you here on Christmas Eve?"

She tightened her grip on her glass. "I could ask you the same question."

"And I'll answer," Ben said, pointing at her, "but you first."

"My friends are out of town." They were all coupled up and visiting family. She tried to be happy for them, but it was hard when it meant that she was alone for Christmas for the first time in years. 

Ben drank some more whiskey. "And your family?"

His question brought forward that old pain, the one that never healed. "Don't have one." 

Ben winced. "Sorry."

Rey shrugged. "It is what it is." She had another sip, telling herself that it was the drink that made her eyes water. "Your turn."

"No friends," Ben said, sounding sheepish, "and I'm estranged from my family."

She wondered what that was like—to have a family but be separated from them—and she tried not to be angry at him for not appreciating how lucky he was to have a family. She didn't know the circumstances of their estrangement. "At least you can reconcile with them." She failed at hiding her bitterness. 

Ben looked down at his drink. "It's too late for that."

Rey put her hand on his arm, and he looked up at her. "Do you want to?"

He nodded. 

"Then it's not too late," Rey said softly.

They finished their drinks in comfortable silence. 

"Another round?" Ben asked. 

Rey shook her head and saw his face fall. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

Ben's eyes widened. "Yes," he said, a slight smile on his face for the first time. 

She liked his smile. 

"Come over to my place," Rey said. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ben covered her hand with his. "You're not alone," he said in a low voice. 

Rey believed him. Somehow this man she had just met understood her in a way her friends didn't. His loneliness found its match in hers. "Neither are you."

They settled their bills, and Ben held out her coat for her. She thanked him as she put it on. 

Ben followed her outside. It was snowing, which made the slightly sketchy alley appear somewhat romantic. 

This wasn't about romance though. It was about companionship.

"I'm just down the street," Rey explained, taking Ben's hand. There was a spark of electricity at the touch. His hand was warm against hers, warm enough that she didn't mind not wearing gloves.

Maybe with him she wouldn't mind romance. 


	2. Christmas Day

Rey woke up in bed with Ben, their legs tangled together. Last night hadn't been fun, but it had been cathartic. They had talked for hours, drinking, crying, and kissing. Moving to her bedroom had seemed inevitable, but once they were there, it was impossible not to get lost in the moment. 

She didn't want to say goodbye. 

Ben moved in his sleep and pulled the blanket closer, a clear sign that he was waking up. 

"I'll make breakfast," she whispered in his ear, not sure if he was alert enough to hear her. 

It was chilly in her apartment, so she grabbed the blue cotton robe hanging on her door and put it on. She walked into her main space and turned up the heat. There was no need to be cold on Christmas morning. 

She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before going to the kitchen.

Rey turned on her coffee maker and then looked in the fridge to see what she had. She took out eggs, cheese, and what few vegetables she had. It would have to be omelettes. As she chopped the vegetables, she imagined what would happen this morning. Would Ben want to stay and talk over breakfast, or would he rush out of here? She knew which of the two options she hoped for, but she didn't know how realistic that option was. 

The door to her bedroom opened and she tried not to stare, pretending to focus on the vegetables she had already finished chopping. Ben was only wearing his black boxer briefs and white undershirt. 

"Good morning," he said, walking toward her, "what are you making?" His voice was rough from sleep, but he sounded pleased, like he was unused to having someone cook for him.

"Omelettes." Rey turned on the stove. "I hope you like eggs."

"I do." Ben kissed her cheek, just shy of her lips. "Do you have anything I can use to brush my teeth?" 

"Toothpaste is on the counter and there should be some new toothbrushes in the middle drawer." 

Ben thanked her and went to the washroom. 

Rey put on the toast and started cooking the eggs. There was something so domestic about cooking breakfast for someone. Having people over—romantic partners especially—wasn't something she did often. 

Not that this was particularly romantic. 

_But it could be,_ a voice in the back of her mind said.

Ben joined her in the kitchen just as the toast popped up. "Can I help?" 

"I'm good, but if you want, you can pour yourself coffee. Mugs are above the sink."

Ben poured himself a mug. "Do you want one?"

"That would be great." 

Ben brough both their coffees over to her tiny kitchen table. His size made her realize how small her table and chairs were. 

Rey plated the food and brought it over. "I hope you don't have any dietary restrictions. I should have asked first—"

"I would have told you," Ben said, smiling at her, which helped calm her nerves. "This looks great."

…

As they ate, they chatted about breakfast and cooking. Rey learned that Ben rarely ate out and usually cooked. He learned that she was trying to cook more, but takeout was often the more appealing option. 

"I'd love to cook with you sometime," Ben said between bites. "I've always liked cooking with other people."

"You're not overly protective of your space—where things go and how they're used?"

"I try not to be, but it had been a long time since I cooked with someone—before I moved into my current apartment."

"How long have you lived there?"

Ben took a moment to think of the answer. "Three years." He laughed. "I didn't realize it had been _that_ long. I moved to my current place after my last promotion. I haven't had much time for anything other than work."

That sounded familiar. "You need to make time." She had been trying to take more time for herself lately. 

"With the right incentive," he said, "I think I will."

Rey leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "And what would be the right incentive?"

Ben leaned forward too, mirroring her posture. "More time with you would be a good start."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"We could start today." Ben leaned back. "Are you free after breakfast?"

"You know I am," Rey said, smiling. "What did you have in mind?"

"Have you been to the outdoor ice rink downtown?"

Not what Rey had expected. Ice skating was a very date-like activity. Very seasonal too. "No, is it good?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ben admitted, "but it's close to my office and people there always seem like they're having fun."

"That's a very Christmassy activity."

"We could do something else, like—"

"It sounds like fun," Rey said, cutting him off.

"Really?"

"Yes," she agreed, "with you."

…

Ice skating was more difficult than Rey had remembered. She didn't feel too bad because Ben wasn't great either. 

The large crowd of skaters didn't help.

"I still don't understand how you got us a last minute time slot," Rey said. Only so many people could be on the ice at a time—far too many people in Rey's opinion. She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't bribe anyone, did you?"

Ben laughed. "No, just called in a favour."

Rey skated around Ben on one foot. "Hmm, doesn't sound so different." She stumbled, and he helped her steady herself. "Hope this was worth it."

"It is," Ben said, still holding her arms. His face was so open. She could see that he was allowing himself to be vulnerable with her.

Rey swallowed. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm actually enjoying Christmas—"

Ben looked away from her, suddenly shy. "I'm just glad you let me take you out."

Rey skated closer to him and kissed his jaw. "Can I interest you in dinner?"

"I'd love dinner with you." He leaned down and kissed her. 

Even though this was a short kiss, it left her breathless. Rey liked kissing Ben a lot. She liked doing a lot of things with him: drinking, eating, skating—

—and the activity didn't matter because she just wanted to spend more time with him, and she was pretty confident that he wanted to spend more time with her too. 

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Ben asked. "We could cook together."

Rey took his hand. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone feeling lonely this holiday season. Even if you don't have anyone to spend Christmas with in person this year, know you aren't alone. This time of year can be tough. 
> 
> Be kind to yourself.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
